As it is known, the shoes that are currently found on the market rarely follow the features of the user's feet, being designed for a standard foot that is inevitably different from the foot of the final user who will wear the shoes.
For this reason it is often necessary to use arch supports comprising a lower side adapted to adhere to the shoe in the best way possible, and an upper side on which the user's foot rests.